Lamento del Cristal
by azulnaychan
Summary: Su decisión causo un daño irreparable no solo a ella misma si no a los demas, ahora Eve se enfrenta a la soledad de su ser y el ansia de saber que pudo dar un paso atrás, pero y su reino... Bien aquí vengo con un proyecto nuevo es Chung x Eve me encantan esos personajes y habrán mas, pero son sorpresas, Disfrútenlo. No tengo derechos aquí derechos de Kog


Primero que todo llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir algo por el estilo, pero me he estado enganchando con este juego en el cual llevo un maravilloso año y de repente buscando información note que hay Fics, entonces me dije es maravilloso y es así como termine escribiendo de nuevo.

Bueno aclaraciones de la historia:

Eve pudo cambiar de CE a CBS más sin embargo pudo regresar a su código original, con consecuencias claro está, y si Eve se ve algo emocional con el CE, pero de lo poco que he leído en esa clase ella es más expresiva que cualquiera de las otras, Chung bueno él es un cumulo de emociones, mas sin embargo es tan obstinado como quiera serlo, es mi concepto del D.C no se se me hace tan…. (Omite comentarios de fans) XD y si es Cheve ame esta pareja no sé como pero en el juego los adore y leí algunas historias aquí que me dejaron bastante emocionada, Ok vamos a las clases.

**Eve** = Código Emperatriz (CBS por tiempo limitado)

**Chung** = Deadly Chaser (Heraldo mortal en español)

**Raven**= Veteran commander

**Rena**= Gran Archer

**Ara**= Sacra Devenman

**Aisha**= Dimension Witch

**Elsword** = Rune Slayer

**Elisis**= Gran Master

**Add**= Pysical Lunatic.

Aclaro nada me pertenece solo el argumento de la historia, el resto es de sus respectivos creadores Kog y compañía.

Ahora sin más la historia.

* * *

Sus tacones resonaban por todo el castillo de Altera, ya había pasado un tiempo desde que el grupo como tal se había disuelto… o más bien que ella se había alejado de todos en pos de su objetivo, ahora como la Código Emperatriz, se sentía capacitada para llevar a la gloria a su raza, mas sin embargo nada fue fácil; Eve enfrento por primera vez la incapacidad de no encontrar solución a un problema sencillo…

Su gente a pesar de verse mucho más estilizados y de mejor aspecto que la vieja maquinaria que revivió en los tiempos de la invasión demoniaca, ella siempre sintió que algo faltaba, tal vez era el hecho de que andar con aquella pandilla había hecho mella en ella aun cuando en contra de todo pronóstico, justo cuando todo estaba por culminar, opto por sacrificar lo poco de emoción que podía expresar para convertirse en la Código de Batalla Serafín, acto que lastimosamente la alejo más de sus amigos… sobre todo de él, Seiker la adoraba como Código Emperatriz a pesar de su mal carácter el joven Heraldo Mortal amaba hacerle pasar momentos vergonzosos, solo para ver sus reacciones ante ello también se tomaba muy enserio su papel de protector, más que todo cuando Add se unió al grupo, Chung jamás dejo sola a Eve lo suficiente desconfiaba de él e incluso ella sabe que aún lo hace.

Eve suspiro y solo emitió una orden bastante plana.

- Ophelia, tráeme un té.

Mas demoro ella en emitir la orden que su Nasod ayudante confianza junto con Oberon trajera su té y se lo sirviera, Eve se sentó en su trono blanco mientras meditaba… "_porque siento que algo me falta… Chung podrías ayudarme_" al pensar en su nombre Eve soltó un bufido por mera costumbre ella sabía en su unidad lógica que tras lo que paso…

**Flash Back**.

_Eve se encontraba en la sala de los laboratorios del castillo de Wally en la ciudad de Elder, revisaba ansiosamente sus archivos en las pantallas táctiles que ella podía crear, de repente un portazo sonó a sus espaldas, no necesitaba saber quién era, suspiro a veces echaba de menos al pequeño príncipe noble que conoció al inicio, le hubiera golpeado por mas enojado que estuviera, pero el D.C camino que eligió estaba lejos de tener mucho tacto cuando sus emociones lo rebosaban, a menos que estuviera en el campo de batalla, incluso en su frialdad la igualaba y hasta peor. Ella sin girar solo dijo._

_- Entonces ya te informaron…_

_- Eve, explícame porque…. Dime por favor que esto es una broma de mal gusto por elsword, júrame que no harás esa tontería. _

_Ella se sintió demasiado insultada y solo procedió a girarse para asestarle una cachetada, fallo Chung ya no era el joven ingenuo pero fuerte y decidido de antaño, no ahora era casi un hombre frió pero bastante gentil con una agilidad mortal que no podía ser subestimada, su muñeca reposaba en el agarre fuerte pero lo suficientemente contenido de su mano. Esto la hizo enojarse más, pero aun así contesto._

_- No se trata de mi Seiker, eres el príncipe de Hamel tienes que entender, esto lo hago para revivir a mi raza, cualquier sacrificio es pequeño para poder restaurarlos._

_Sus ojos se cerraron por unos instantes ante sus palabras, en el fondo la entendía, pero "Demonios" se gritaba para sí mismo, el no deseaba perderla, la amaba demasiado a pesar de su gran diferencia como para dejarla escapar, quería ser egoísta._

_- Eve… tiene que haber otra forma, no deseo que te conviertas en eso, no lo soportaría, Eve eres la emperatriz tienes el código, porque no puedes basarte en el para restaurar tu reino._

_- Chung… si sigo en este código, durare mucho tiempo para encontrar una forma efectiva de restaurar el núcleo, entiéndelo aceptando ese otro código podre lograr lo que ni con el C.N podría pensar, además… seré mucho más útil en batalla, no niego que soy un activo importante… pero puedo hacer más entiéndelo, tendremos más opciones para la victoria asegurada y poder defenderme sola…_

_Eve debió pensar más en cómo decir aquellas palabras pues eso solo causo el total enfurecimiento de Seiker, al punto que ella soltó un quejido de dolor la soltó automáticamente y ella procedió a retroceder para tomar distancia de él, podía cortar el aire con un cuchillo la tensión era bastante densa._

_- Príncipe Chung Seiker, Lobo Blanco de Hamel, te pido encarecidamente tomar su lugar._

_Ella intentaba hacer entrar en razón a aquel joven, ella sabía que su furia era algo incontrolable, tenía que hallar una forma de tranquilizarlo y rápido, antes de que todo se pusiera peor, su sistema interno gritaba peligro y ella podía palparlo, pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar ella se vio encerrada entre el cuerpo de él y una pared, en que momento la había hecho retroceder tanto podía sentir su respiración en su cuello, mientras la tenía fuertemente agarrada de sus manos y con la otra le tapa su boca, mientras en un tono muy serio, severo y con un toque que ella no podía entender el hablo._

_- Eve realmente crees, que eres una molestia, crees que eres débil, no lo eres, tu estilo es único y con un toque de gracia que ni Rena y Ara podrían igualar, y si es por protección sabes que no me molesta para nada ser tu escudo, Eve ese es mi trabajo, no lo captas por ti no me importa cambiar mi estilo si tengo que ir a cubrirte de frente por ti lo hare. Aquí todos no protegemos mutuamente._

_- Seiker… -Alcanzo a decir entre susurros con su boca tapada. _

_- Eve déjame hablar, escúchame bien, no quiero que te conviertas en eso, lo odiaría, no entiendes que tú eres mi control de no ser por ti yo tomaría el camino de la locura y el no sentimentalismo, TE AMO EVE._

_Ante esas palabras los ojos de ella se abrieron sus sistema no podía encontrar fallo alguno en él, pensó que estaba bebido o algo así, pero sabía que a pesar de su enojo era completamente consiente, mas sin embargo algo no estaba bien en él, mientras si sistema registraba y analizaba todo Seiker sin previo aviso empezó a respirar lentamente en su cuello provocando pequeñas corrientes eléctricas en su cuerpo que no podía entender._

_Estaba desesperado quería retenerla por cualquier medio, sabía que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, que debía detenerse, pero su cuerpo pedía a gritos estar con ella y él no sabía cómo mas tenerla por más tiempo consigo, su cordura estaba pendiendo de un hilo._

_Eve estaba temblando rogaba que se detuviera que eso no estaba bien, el jamás se había propasado con ella, lo máximo era un abrazo esporádico o una suave caricia o beso en su mejilla, pero esto rompía cualquier cosa, y se podía peor sintió su cuerpo calentarse inexplicablemente y el pegarse más a ella, mientras sus labios recorrían su cuello._

_De repente el no soporto más y se pegó mucho más a ella, mientras que lentamente quito su mano de su boca y antes de que gritara le beso fuertemente, lo suficiente como para doblegarla y callarla; ella por otro lado quería gritar y al tiempo dejarse llevar su cuerpo reaccionaba tan bien eso la estaba llevando a un éxtasis, pero no conocía las consecuencias de eso, debía pararlo y ahora, él estaba logrando bajar una parte de su vestido._

_Ella reunió la suficiente concentración y fuerza de voluntad para reunir energía y de repente Seiker se vio chocando duramente contra la pared, mientras que Eve caía sentada al suelo, y bastante desarreglada. El logro ponerse en pie pero cayó al piso nuevamente, ella corrió hacia el sin importar lo que paso al ver eso, checaba si tenía algún daño grave, en su interior sabía que ella lo había empujado a eso, mientras que él se encontraba en silencio castigándose mentalmente él siempre la respeto, para el ella era intocable, era delicada una verdadera joya, que había hecho había tratado de…. No quiso ni pensarlo, cuando vio que ella aun así se preocupaba por el tras lo que hizo la detuvo al ver que ella toco su pecho, su armadura estaba algo agrietada._

_- Deja - dijo claramente._

_- Tengo que revisarte, el daño pudo ser grave – insistía_

_- Eve déjame, saldré de aquí… lo siento, lo mejor es que me aleje._

_- Seiker deja de actuar así, tengo que revisarte, no controle mi energía y pude haberte afectado bastante._

_- Estoy bien, he recibido peores golpes, ahora déjame ir, Eve por tu bien déjame ir, estoy tomando control de mí mismo, si me tocas nuevamente no resistiré y te haré mía aquí mismo y tomare las medidas para que así sea._

_Ella retrocedió lentamente y él se puso de pie y a tientas empezó a salir, pero antes de irse pregunto._

_- Eva… ¿Aun quieres hacer eso?_

_Ella no contesto solo desvió su rostro para no enfrentar su mirada el entendió y salió en silencio de allí... De repente se oyó una gran explosión y un grito de frustración. Ella callo de bruces al suelo y llamo a Oberon quien logro sostenerla, mientras que por extraña situación empezó a llorar sin entenderlo, del todo._

* * *

_Ella se encontraba en frente de aquella cámara, había tomado todas las medidas para hacerlo, ese día se había despedido de sus amigos, nada era seguro, pero era lo único que le aseguraría un éxito si funcionaba correctamente, lo que le dolía es que el no quiso verla ni hablarle la evito, y eso solo la afectaba de sobremanera, pero primero estaba su deber como Reina Nasod._

_Mientras entraba en aquella cámara observo que él estaba recostado en la puerta, Eve casi sonríe, pero al ver sus ojos bajo su mirada, estaban tan fríos, al igual que sus palabras._

_- Si te atreves a pasar esta puerta Eve reina de Altera, yo el príncipe de Hamel y futuro rey considerare que has muerto para mí._

_Eve era tan orgullosa como él y solo bajo su cabeza y paso por un lado, sintió que algo dentro se rompía en pedazos pero siguió, cuando la puerta se cerró, Chung volteo y empezó a gritar a pesar de todo no quería rendirse, rogo suplico pero ella solo puso todo a funcionar mientras se unió al núcleo, en el fondo sabía que si lo miraba de nuevo, no resistiría para ir corriendo a sus brazos, pero su deber era más fuerte…_

_Cuando salió de allí él estaba tirado en el piso viendo hacia el techo, al verla asomarse se fijó que realmente atrás había cambiado la elegante emperatriz, su traje es más adaptado para la batalla y su cabello fluía libremente y en su frente la corana energética crispaba, mas sin embargo como odiaba esa forma angelical, admitía que se veía hermosa… pero su rostro no demostraba ninguna expresión y sus ojos eran opacos, era como ver una muñeca, pero una muy mortal._

_- Esta no es Eve, ella acabo de morir…_

_En ese momento los demás empezaron a llegar, ellos procuraron tomarlo de la mejor forma adulándola, mas sin embargo notaron que sus respuestas eran carente de toda emoción, mas sin embargo se conformaban con tener a su Eva con ellos, pero el solo se puso de pie y ante la mirada de todos el solo dijo._

_- Definitivamente esta es la grandeza de los nasod, toda una obra magistral de ingeniera orgánica y tecnología avanzada, estoy sorprendido, servirá en batalla. _

_Todos se enfurecieron y Raven grito._

_- ¡Seiker que demonios te ocurre, tú no eres así con Eva! - Dijo mientras lo sostenía del cuello._

_- Eso que hay allí no es mi Eva, ella murió, esa cosa es solo un simple androide sin sentimientos._

_Raven lo soltó se veía tan herido y escupió eso con tanto veneno en ese momento Elsword iba a atacarlo, pero este lo detuvo, mientras que Seiker se fue de allí…. Nadie noto que ese día Eve por una fracción de segundo torció su boca y en sus ojos paso un brillo melancólico que después desapareció._

_El tiempo paso, ganaron, pero las cosas se rompieron por causa del ensombrecido animo de Seiker y la no emoción de ella y su decisión de ir a restaurar Altera, con mucho pesar los demás aceptaron su marcha, para después cada uno tomar su camino, han pasado dos años desde entonces._

**Fin Flash Back**

Eve sonrió con tristeza, nadie sabía que ella había trabajado para restablecer su código, aun así nada volvió a ser como antes, aun ella se sentía vacía, admitió con dureza que posiblemente el CBS era en cierta forma irreversible.

* * *

(Fue algo largo, pero quería hacer una historia con un buen fondo, tratare de se lo mas rápida en actualizarla, espero y sea de su agrado, recomendaciones, criticas, bueno ya saben de antemano gracias)


End file.
